Smiles
by Aquafirenze
Summary: Senyum Sasuke dan Hinata memang menawan, tapi bagi Sakura dkk, senyum mereka bisa jadi ladang bisnis yang menggiurkan. Sequel TOT dan STP. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Smiles  
Author: Firenze Firefly  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Chapters: Two-shot (maybe)  
Warnings: AU. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya.  
Summary: Senyum Sasuke dan Hinata memang menawan, tapi bagi Sakura dkk, senyum mereka bisa jadi ladang bisnis yang menggiurkan. Sequel TOT dan STP. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. **

…

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Sasuke mengamati gambar-gambar yang terpotret di kamera digital yang kini dipegangnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya tampak sibuk melayani pengunjung, ada juga yang berpose dengan hasta karyanya. Foto-foto itu diambil dua hari lalu ketika mereka mengikuti pameran di sekolah lain. Anak-anak Multimedia mendesain gambar untuk pin, mug, dan kaos. Pameran itu cukup sukses.

Tak jauh dari Sasuke, Sakura tengah mengedit gambar di laptopnya. Sesaat kemudian dia baru teringat ada gambar yang belum dimasukkannya ke file di laptop. Matanya mencari kamera digital sekolah, yang ternyata berada di tangan pria yang ditaksirnya sejak lama.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau memberikan kamera itu? Aku mau mengkopi gambarnya," ujarnya malu-malu.

Sasuke menoleh. "Sebentar, Sakura," balasnya pendek.

"Oh," Sakura mengangguk. Siapa yang mampu menolak permintaan Sasuke Uchiha? Setelah mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda tampan itu Sakura kembali menekuri si laptop.

"Kelihatannya Sakura membutuhkannya, lho," tegur Hinata.

Sasuke menelengkan kepala. Matanya mengamati gadis di sampingnya dengan cermat. Ya, meski Hinata cuma memanggil namanya atau hanya menyapanya dengan kalimat pendek, Sasuke akan memandang dan memberinya perhatian penuh.

"Sebentaaaar saja, _Baby_," ujar Sasuke, nyengir.

Dia tersenyum kecil menyaksikan wajah mulus Hinata berubah sewarna rambut Sakura. Hinata dan dirinya memang baru beberapa hari jadian. Melihat wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah merupakan keasyikan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"A-a-apaan, sih?" sembur Hinata malu.

"Duh, mesranya," gumam Shikamaru. Dia membelakangi Sasuke. Matanya tetap terfokus pada game di komputer. Saat itu anak Multimedia memang berada di Lab MM (Lab khusus Multimedia).

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tak peduli. Dia bermaksud mengembalikan kamera pada Sakura ketika sesuatu tercetus di kepalanya. Sasuke menekan tombol _on_ kemudian mengarahkannya pada objek yang paling disukainya. "Hinata!" panggilnya.

"Ya?" Hinata mendongak dari bukunya. Dia tidak sempat mengerjab ketika Sasuke meringis padanya. "Hei, kau memotretku, ya?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke ambigu dengan kata andalannya. Dia menatap gambar Hinata, puas melihat ekspresi polos gadisnya.

"Cu-curang!" Hinata bersungut-sungut. "Hapus saja, aku malu!"

"Tidak mau," elak Sasuke. Remaja normal akan terkekeh melihat pacarnya merengut, tapi karena Sasuke bukan remaja pada umumnya, dia hanya nyengir. Menurutnya Hinata yang merasa agak sebal padanya saat itu sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus kufoto!" ujar Hinata memutuskan.

Sasuke menimbang ucapan Hinata. "Boleh!"

Hinata agak terkejut. Dia menduga Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah.

Sasuke mengangsurkan kamera itu. "Kenapa ragu?" nada suaranya sedikit menggoda.

"Aku tidak ragu, kok." Hinata menerimanya dan membidik Sasuke. "Senyum, dong!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Begini saja," katanya sambil menegakkan tubuh. Dia menolak tersenyum.

"Biasanya orang senyum kalau difoto!" protes Hinata.

"Aku jelek ya kalau seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke, memasang wajah _stoic_ ditambah kerutan di alis.

Hinata menyerah. "Oke, terserah! Aku foto sekarang!"

Shikamaru berbalik. "Kalian mirip pasutri saja!" komentarnya, yang membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan maut oleh Sasuke. "Sini, aku foto kalian. Tidak usah ribut!"

Shikamaru menyambar kamera di tangan Hinata. "Nah, ayo pose yang mesra!" tuntutnya.

"Tidak bakal, deh!" ucap Hinata, mukanya merah.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Terserah kalian saja!" kata Shikamaru malas-malasan. Diluar dugaan, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. "Senyum, lho!"

Ajaibnya, cinta mampu membuat Sasuke Uchiha menjadi seseorang yang berbeda ketika sedang bersama gadis yang disukainya. Tiga kali Shikamaru mengambil gambar, Uchiha dan Hyuuga di dalamnya tersenyum. Kalau meminjam istilah Lee, teman Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata menunjukkan semangat masa muda yang ceria, riang, gembira dan hidup. Oke, agak hiperbolis sedikit!

Si kamera yang beruntung itu kini di tangan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu mengeluarkan memorinya, kemudian memasukkannya ke laptop. Dicermatinya gambar itu satu-persatu. Mata cemerlangnya berhenti di lima gambar terbawah.

Sakura terbelalak. Melihat gambar Hinata yang tengah tersenyum bukan pemandangan aneh baginya. Sasuke dengan _zero expression_ juga lumrah. Tapi mendapati cowok itu tersenyum di samping gadisnya sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa langka. Mata Sakura terpaku. Dia begitu terkesima sampai harus menarik bulu tangannya supaya yakin kalau gambar itu nyata, bukan hasil rekayasa _Photoshop. _

"Sepertinya kita harus keluar uang lagi," keluhan Ino tak jauh di depannya membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin heran. Gadis cantik itu membetulkan kacamata gading gajahnya.

"Ingat, beberapa minggu lagi kita _study_ _tour_ ke salah satu perusahaan periklanan di Suna, bukan?" ujar Ino mengingatkan.

"Tapi sekolah kan membiayai sebagian pengeluarannya," balas Karin.

"Tetap saja kita mengeluarkan uang yang jumlahnya lumayan," imbuh Sakura, menimpali.

"Bisa tidak uang kas kelas kita mencukupi biayanya?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

Karin mendengus. "Ino, kita kan baru tiga minggu naik kelas sebelas! Mana mungkin duit kas -yang buat beli _memory card_ hape saja masih harus menambal banyak- bisa dijadikan tumpuan!"

Sakura tercenung. Meskipun dia dan teman-temannya masih remaja, mereka betul-betul menyadari bahwa biaya pendidikan yang dikeluarkan orang tua mereka bila ditotal bisa membuat kepala berputar saking takjubnya.

Mata hijaunya kembali menekuri laptopnya. Sakura memutar otak, berpikir bagaimana cara menambah uang saku agar tidak terlalu membebani orang tuanya. Kerja sambilan? Sepertinya hal itu belum memungkinkan. Menemui jalan buntu, dia menghela napas sedih dan menggerakkan mouse, berniat melihat-lihat gambar lagi.

Saat itulah ada sebuah bohlam besar muncul di atas kepala permen karetnya.

Aha!

Sakura gadis cerdas. Barusan dia mendapat ilham. Konsekuensi dari apa yang akan dilakukannya? Belakangan!

Buru-buru gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ya, ini Sakura. Bisakah nanti aku mencetak foto di tempatmu? Kasih diskon, lho! Ya, ya!"

Sakura nyengir lebar. Dia mengerling ke arah Sasuke yang asyik ngobrol dengan Hinata. _Yah, semoga berhasil!_ Batinnya.

…

Esoknya, bel istirahat kedua baru berdentang empat menit yang lalu ketika Sakura mendapati Sasuke tergopoh-gopoh kembali memasuki Lab MM. Hinata di belakang cowok itu, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke, nadanya menunjukkan rasa murka yang luar biasa.

Sakura berjengit. Ino nyaris menjatuhkan bekalnya. Karin si Seksi hanya memutar mata.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Tidak usah teriak segala," sergah Karin.

"Apa-apaan ini?" dengan geram Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buah foto dan menyodorkannya di bawah hidung Sakura.

"Sudah jelas, kan. Ini foto," jawab Sakura agak grogi.

"Wah, Sasuke Uchiha tidak tahu!" ledek Ino.

"Bukan itu," ujar Sasuke sedikit gusar. "Maksudku, kenapa foto-foto ini bisa ada di tangan anak kelas satu? Darimana mereka mendapatkannya?" berondong Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit berwarna karena emosi, suaranya berat.

"B-benar, Sakura," ujar Hinata menimpali. Dia mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sakura berdehem. "Ehem! Begini, aku memang mencetak foto kalian yang di kamera sekolah kemarin," urai Sakura langsung. Menghadapi Sasuke tidak bisa dilakukan dengan bertele-tele.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Eh, untuk kami jual," jawab Sakura, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Sasuke hampir terbelalak. "Kau jual? Sakura, kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Hinata memang kaget ketika Sasuke mengacungkan dua foto di hadapannya. Satu foto mereka berdua, yang satu foto Sasuke sendiri. Itu gambar yang diambil Shikamaru dan Hinata kemarin di Lab MM.

Menyadari bahaya yang mengancam, Hinata buru-buru menenangkan Sasuke. Gadis berambut panjang itu menarik pundak Sasuke dan memegang lengannya. Para gadis menyaksikannya dengan iri, berharap merekalah yang (dalam imajinasi mereka) memeluk lengan kokoh itu.

"Biar Sakura menjelaskan semuanya dulu, Sasuke!" pinta Hinata. Ketika Sasuke masih tetap memicingkan mata karena marah, Hinata mengguncang lengannya.

Sasuke menunduk, memandang mata jernih Hinata. Dia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang panas gara-gara beredarnya foto itu. Dalam hati dia lega Hinata menahannya untuk tidak menyemburkan amarah lebih jauh. Tanpa disadari, pandangan mata hitamnya melembut.

"Baiklah, jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya," gerutunya. Dia mengikuti Hinata duduk di karpet, di hadapan trio gadis cantik itu.

Sakura memandang teman-temannya bergantian. Karin mengangguk, sedang Ino tidak jadi makan, meletakkan bekalnya dan mensupport sahabatnya.

"Begini, kau tahu kalau beberapa minggu lagi kelas kita mengadakan _study tour_ ke Suna, kan?" Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan sebagai pembukaan.

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata mengangguk.

"Kita butuh dana untuk itu. Terlebih, kas kelas kita butuh untuk diisi tiap minggu," jelas Sakura.

"Kas hanya membutuhkan sedikit uang," bantah Sasuke. Dahinya mengernyit. Dia menoleh pada Hinata, yang juga balik menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Memang," Ino menyahut, setuju. Rambut emasnya bergoyang ketika dia mengangguk. "Tapi pengalaman di kelas sepuluh dulu, bukankah uang kas sering habis untuk fotokopi dan keperluan lain? Dari situ kami dapat ide untuk menjual foto kalian pada para fansmu."

Sasuke, yang normalnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, detik itu juga membelalakkan mata kelamnya.

"Untuk menutup uang kas kau menjual foto temanmu sendiri?" sindir Sasuke pedas.

Walau agak jengkel, Hinata masih bisa menahan diri.

"Bukan hanya Sakura, kok," bela Ino. "Aku ikut andil."

"Aku juga. Aku mendukung idenya," Karin ikut vokal membela Sakura.

Sasuke menyisir rambut pantat ayamnya, sedikit frustasi. Menghadapi tiga setan berwajah malaikat memang tidak menyenangkan! Dia memandang Hinata, _the true angel-_nya.

Gadis itu kelihatan terpekur.

Barulah Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Hinata memiliki hati yang lembut dan perangai yang halus. Mendadak sasuke diserang ketakutan.

"Kenapa tidak meminta pendapat Sasuke dulu?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Sasuke sudah _menduga_ hal ini.

"Kami khawatir dia tidak setuju," Karin mengibaskan jari lentiknya.

"Aku memang tidak setuju!" gerutu Sasuke lirih, namun cukup keras untuk didengar teman-temannya.

Roman Ino berubah. "Kalau begitu aku harus lebih keras lagi jualan bunga," keluhnya, nadanya sedih. Pendapatan keluarganya memang berasal dari bunga.

"Aku sungkan mau minta duit orang tua sebanyak itu," Sakura menambahkan. Posisinya dibuat selesu mungkin.

"Mungkin aku harus menjajakan kacamata _door to door_," sahut Karin. Orang tuanya bekerja di optik. Si _drama queen_ ini bahkan mengeluarkan tisu dan membersit hidung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjajakan bunga di jalan sehabis sekolah?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk!"

"Kita berusaha cari uang tambahan, yuk!"

"Kau benar Sakura, ayo usaha lebih keras lagi."

Dialog-dialog bersahut-sahutan itu membuat Sasuke pusing sementara Hinata berkaca-kaca. Mereka memang dari keluarga mampu sehingga tidak perlu repot memikirkan cara mencari uang tambahan.

"Baiklah," ujar Hinata akhirnya. "Tidak apa-apa menjual foto kami."

Trio cewek itu langsung berjingkrak. "Trims Hinata, kau memang malaikat penyelamat kami," seru Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata.

"_You're the savior_," ujar Karin dramatis.

Sasuke memutar mata, menyesal dengan keputusan Hinata. Namun diam-diam dia sudah menebak jika Hinata tidak akan menolak jika alasan yang dikemukakan Sakura menyangkut hajat hidup orang lain. Jika bagi orang lain Hinata terlihat lemah dan mudah terharu, Sasuke melihat pacarnya sebagai orang berhati besar. Rasanya dia semakin menyukai gadis Hyuuga itu.

Lamunan indah Sasuke terputus ketika derap kaki menyerbu Lab MM terdengar semakin hebat. Cepat-cepat dia menyingkir.

"Kyaaa..Sakura-san, benarkah kami bisa membeli foto Sasuke-sama padamu?" teriak seorang gadis –yang tak diragukan lagi adalah fangirl Sasuke. Para gadis itu tak sungkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Hinata berada di antara mereka.

Sakura memasang wajah layaknya seorang pebisnis ulung. "Tentu," katanya manis.

"Bisakah kami membeli kaos bergambar Sasuke-sama?"

"Katanya kau bisa bikin pin bergambar macam-macam, kan?"

"Aku tidak kehabisan foto Sasuke-sama, kan?"

Sasuke terbelalak. Posisinya di belakang meja memang tersembunyi. Wajahnya semakin pucat mendengar tambahan _sama_ di belakang namanya. Eh, bukan hanya itu yang membuat matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Benarkah tadi para fansgirl itu menyebut _mug, kaos, foto, pin, dan lain-lain_?

Karin tersenyum. Kacamatanya bersinar menakutkan. "Tenang saja," ujarnya dengan gaya profesional. "Kami menyediakan foto, pin up, mug, kaos. Sebut saja, kami pasti menyediakan."

"Wah, anak Multimedia memang hebat," puji salah seorang anak kelas sepuluh.

"Senpai, bisa tidak pesan kalender dengan gambar Sasuke-sama dan Hinata-sama?"

Wajah Hinata memucat.

"Apapun!" ujar Ino meyakinkan.

"Kyaaa…."

"Beneran bisa, kan, Senpai?"

"Hoho, jangan ragukan kemampuan kami, adik-adik! Pameran di sekolah lain kemarin kelas kami sukses menjual berbagai macam produk," kata Sakura berpromosi.

Para fansgirl itu bersorak riang.

"Tapi foto yang Senpai jual kemarin itu habis, ya?" tanya salah seorang gadis dengan khawatir.

"Kemarin hanya untuk promosi. Kalian bakal melihat yang lebih bagus lagi," janji Ino.

"Kyaaa.."

"Jangan ragu untuk memesan, agar tidak kehabisan!" seru Karin bersemangat.

Sasuke mengelus dada bidangnya.

Hinata memijit pelipisnya.

_Sejauh mana kalian 'menjual' kami_, batin dua sejoli itu merana. Sudah terlambat untuk menolak.

…

**TBC**

**Fire's note: Awalnya saya berniat membuat cerita ini hanya one-shot. Tak dinyana jari-jari saya yang digerakkan oleh imajinasi, tahu-tahu sudah mengetik lebih dari 1900 kata. Karena saya tidak ingin membuat cerita dengan jumlah kata yang panjang, saya memotongnya sampai sini dulu. Mungkin chapter depan tidak akan sepanjang ini, kok, jangan khawatir.**

**Sampai jumpa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Smiles  
Author: Firenze Firefly  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Chapters: Two-shot (maybe)  
Warnings: AU. Selamat membaca cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya. Cerita ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hiburan semata.  
Summary: Senyum Sasuke dan Hinata memang menawan, tapi bagi Sakura dkk, senyum mereka bisa jadi ladang bisnis yang menggiurkan. Sequel Tali Oh Tali dan Sang Tuan Putri. AU**

**Disclaimer: Sekali lagi, Naruto bukan milik saya. **

…

**Chapter 2**

**.**

"Sasuke, kau marah, ya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut saat mereka pulang sekolah sore itu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hn, tidak!"

Hinata merasa tidak enak. Tadi dia setuju saja ketika Sakura meminta ijin untuk mencetak fotonya dan Sasuke, memindahkan gambar ke pin, dan berbagai item lain. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke, dia mengiyakan permintaan Sakura, Ino dan Karin.

Tanpa sadar langkahnya semakin pelan.

Sasuke, yang sudah menginjak halaman terlebih dahulu, berhenti dan membalikkan badan. "Hinata?"

"Maaf," ujar Hinata, tertunduk. Gadis itu memainkan tali tasnya dengan canggung.

Sasuke menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya lama-lama.

Yang namanya kerikil dalam percintaan memang tak mengenal waktu. Ada yang sudah jadian lama baru diuji, namun ada juga yang baru pacaran sudah menghadapi masalah. Sasuke tidak ingin soal foto itu jadi sandungan berarti dalam hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Jangan minta maaf," pinta Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak jika dimintai tolong." Tidak ingin ucapannya disalahartikan sebagai bentuk kemarahan, Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan. "Hei, aku tidak marah, kok. Bener!"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu.

"Hinata, aku tidak akan marah pada pacarku gara-gara masalah seperti ini," tegas Sasuke, menimbulkan rona merah pada wajah Hinata. Tadinya dia memang gusar gara-gara foto dirinya dan Hinata beredar, namun kemudian dia berpikir, tidak ada manfaatnya memendam rasa jengkel. Terlebih, keputusan Hinata adalah sesuatu yang sudah diprediksinya. Gadis itu baik hati. Jika ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu temannya, tanpa ragu Hinata akan sukarela melakukannya.

Seseorang memanggil mereka berdua. Ternyata Neji.

"Hei, aku dengar bakal ada lelang item bergambar kalian hari Sabtu ini," ujar Neji tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke mengerang. Lelang? Ugh, asal jangan _obral_ saja! Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa harga dirinya terbanting murah.

"Kau kenapa, sakit perut?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Kecemasan melumuri nada suaranya.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Hanya lapar," dustanya.

"Benarkah yang kubilang tadi?" tanya Neji mengkonfirmasi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. Tadinya Sakura berniat menjual benda-benda pesanan anak-anak pada Jumat sore, tapi menimbang kondisi badan yang pastinya sudah kelelahan, akhirnya itu diganti esoknya. Mumpung banyak kelas yang ekstra di Sabtu pagi," terang Hinata lengkap.

"Hah, katanya mau bersiap-siap agar Sabtu bisa melakukan penjualan secara optimal. Alasan!" gerutu Sasuke.

Neji tersenyum kecil. "Kau jadi selebriti dadakan, lho, Hinata," guraunya pada sepupunya itu.

"A-a-apa?" Hinata kaget. Tak pernah sekalipun terbayang di benaknya dia akan jadi orang populer.

"Sejak jadi pacar Sasuke, banyak yang menanyakanmu padaku," tutur Neji seraya berjalan, mengajak duo kekasih itu menuju gerbang. "Beberapa fotomu beredar, lengkap dengan biodatamu."

Hinata melongo.

Sasuke mendengus sebal mendengar itu terjadi pada kekasihnya. Dia sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Hari ini ada pengukuran tinggi dan berat, beberapa menit kemudian pasti info itu bocor ke kalangan fansnya. Kalau menurut seuntai kata yang sudah di_copyright_ oleh Shikamaru, hal seperti itu sungguh _troublesome_, merepotkan!

"Tapi tadi kudengar ada foto langka yang belum pernah terekspos," gumam Neji. "Foto kalian yang sedang tersenyum."

"Oh, itu. Ya, Sakura banjir permintaan foto itu," Hinata terkikik pelan. "Para fans Sasuke menginginkan gambar Sasuke yang tersenyum. Habis, selama ini dia pelit senyum, sih," guraunya.

"Hei, aku bukan Naruto yang suka obral senyum mataharinya," protes Sasuke. "Aku tidak sembarangan menarik bibir. Hanya untukmu, Hinata, kuberikan senyum sejuta Yen-ku!" tukas Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

"Gombal!" sahut Neji, yang kemudian dipelototi Sasuke. Tanpa merasa gentar sedikitpun, Neji melengos.

Para gadis di sekeliling dan di kejauhan cuma bisa menatap iri pada Hinata. Siapa sih yang tidak merasa beruntung kalau berjalan diapit dua cowok yang cakepnya selangit?

…

Esoknya, permintaan item yang masuk daftar Sakura cs semakin bertambah. Tak hanya terbatas pada kelas sepuluh, para fans Sasuke, dan fans yang mendukung Sasuke-Hinata di kelas sebelas dan dua belas juga tanpa sungkan memesan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan duo sejoli itu.

Ino, Karin dan Sakura tidak menyangka animo para fans bakal sedahsyat ini. Para penggemar itu memesan kalender, mug, pin, foto, pin up, kaos, bahkan poster. Menyadari bahwa usaha Ino dkk juga untuk kepentingan warga kelas, teman-teman sekelas mereka turut membantu, bahu-membahu mencetak dan memprint gambar. Untung Konoha High memiliki fasilitas lengkap. Iruka Sensei, wali kelas mereka, bahkan ikut turun tangan mencetak kaos dan mug. Guru muda periang itu tidak melarang anak-anak didiknya. Prinsipnya, asal halal dan si empunya gambar tidak menyatakan keberatan, kegiatan cari duit boleh lanjut!

Modal yang dikeluarkan tidak banyak. Masih ada sisa material dari pameran kemarin. Uang kas kelas yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa juga digunakan. Kelas Multimedia itu tidak kesulitan soal dana, karena siapapun yang pesan diharuskan melakukan pembayaran di muka. Bagi yang memesan foto dan pin, mereka diwajibkan membayar kontan, sedang untuk item lain cukup dengan DP, sisanya dibayar ketika barang sudah jadi.

"Meski eksklusif, kami tidak akan menjual benda-benda ini dengan harga selangit," ujar Sakura berpromosi.

"Yup, harganya disesuaikan dengan kantong pelajar," imbuh Karin seraya nyengir.

"Makanya jangan lewatkan kesempatan ini!" sahut Ino.

Memang benar, harga yang mereka banderol tidak lebih mahal daripada harga di toko. Tujuan mereka adalah mengisi uang kas sehingga kelebihannya bisa untuk menambah dana untuk _study tour._ Karena itu, harga yang dipatok tidak memberatkan. Prinsip jualan kelas itu bukan s_edikit tapi mahal,_ melainkan _banyak dan laris_.

Harapan yang sebelumnya tidak muluk-muluk itu menuai hasil menggembirakan. Permintaan terus berdatangan, modal yang dikeluarkan sedikit, dan pemasukan mentah sudah membuat pundi-pundi kas melembung seperti balon.

Anak-anak tidak mengikutkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berpendapat, dua orang itu telah berjasa dalam menggemukkan kas kelas, jadi mereka bebas tugas.

"Kami mau bantu, kok," ujar Hinata, merasa tak enak dengan teman-temannya yang capek namun tetap berada di sekolah mencetak ini itu.

"Sudah, kau pulang saja!" Karin mengusir mereka berdua. "Sudah hampir selesai, kok," lanjutnya meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok," putus Hinata.

"_Bye_," Karin melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk kembali ke Lab MM.

"Mereka sudah '_menjual_' kita, makanya kita diberi dispensasi," kata Sasuke, tak habis pikir dengan ulah teman-temannya.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kita langsung pulang?" tanya Sasuke. "Cari minum dulu, yuk!" ajaknya. Dia setengah berharap perjalanan ke café dan menikmati minuman di sana bisa dianggap sebagai kencan. Maklum, meski kelas sebelas baru dimulai namun tugas sekolah sudah mulai menumpuk sehingga mereka belum sempat kencan sungguhan.

"Sesudah itu aku mau beli benang katun di toko depan _convenient store_ dekat sekolah," ujar Hinata, ingat ada yang hendak dibelinya.

"Mau merajut?" tebak Sasuke.

"Betul! Eh, tidak apa-apa nih kau mengantarku?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang oke. Itulah gunanya cowok!" Sasuke menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Ah, aku jadi sungkan," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke nyengir. "Sungguh-sungguh mengharapkan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," balas Hinata.

"_Anything for my baby_," kata Sasuke serius.

"_Baby_? Aku bukan bayi," sanggah Hinata.

"Bukan _baby_ yang _itu_," kata Sasuke membetulkan meski dia tahu Hinata bercanda. "_Baby_, yang artinya _sayang_."

"Aku _sayangmu_?"

"Iya dong. Kau pacarku," tegas Sasuke posesif. "_Darling_?"

"_Da-darling_? Seperti di film saja!"

"Apa salahnya aku memanggil cewekku _Darling, Baby, Honey, Love_...?"

"Cu-cukup!"

"Betul, kok, aku sayang cewekku yang gemar menolong dan merajut ini," lanjut Sasuke, lagi-lagi menikmati rona merah yang perlahan menjalari wajah gadisnya. "Hinata," panggil Sasuke serius.

"I-iya?" Ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memandangnya, Hinata mulai salah tingkah. "Ada apa?"

"Kau hanya tersipu karenaku, kan?"

Hinata tercengang. Ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu dengan wajah super lurus dan serius membuatnya tak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana. "Kau terdengar sangat…ah..posesif," ujar Hinata akhirnya, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Tentu saja! Semua Uchiha posesif pada orang yang mereka sayangi, termasuk aku," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menyayangiku?" goda Hinata, ronanya perlahan kembali ke warna normal.

"Iya, dong!"

"Kalau sayang padaku, jangan mengikat tali sepatu kita lagi! Kan kita sudah jadian," pinta Hinata, sekaligus protes.

Sasuke nyengir lebar. Mereka jadian setelah Hinata menangkap basah ulahnya mengikat tali sepatunya dengan sepatu Hinata. Bahkan setelah itu pun, jika jiwa isengnya sedang kambuh, Sasuke masih tetap menjalin tali sepatu mereka. Bukannya bersalah tiap melihat raut pias Hinata ketika keluar dari lab untuk menuju kelas berikutnya, Sasuke justru senang memandangi wajah cemberut gadis itu. Ekspresi kekasihnya itu sungguh tak ternilai!

"Lho, kan aku yang melepaskan jalinannya," ujar Sasuke beralasan.

"Tapi aku tak suka," balas Hinata.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku!" sambung Sasuke cepat.

"I-i-itu beda!"

"Apanya yang beda? Ah, kau tersipu lagi, _Baby_!"

"Namaku Hinata, bukan _Baby_. Lagipula, kalau kau segitunya suka tali sepatuku, kuberikan deh! Atau kubelikan saja sekalian!"

"Aku tidak mau tali sepatumu, Hinata!"

"Terus, apa maumu?"

"Kamu!"

"…."

"Wah, mukamu seperti kepiting rebus. Menggemaskan!"

"Diam, Sa-Sasuke!"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu Sasuke dan Hinata saling meledek. Segala imej yang diketahui publik luntur begitu mereka bersama. Sasuke mampu mengeluarkan sisi manja Hinata. Di hadapan gadis itu Sasuke bukan lagi pemuda _stoic_ judes yang menimbulkan rasa segan. Emosi-emosi lain tergali silih berganti, yang hanya diperlihatkan secara ekslusif pada gadisnya.

…

Sabtu pagi, Sasuke, Hinata dan Neji baru sampai di sekolah ketika anak-anak sudah bergerombol di stan yang sudah disiapkan anak Multimedia. Antrian panjang itu tertib. Sewaktu dua orang yang jadi tambang uang itu lewat, para fans memekik senang. "Kyaaa…Itu Sasuke-sama!"

"Ternyata Hinata-sama cantik."

"Kelihatan serasi."

"Aih, senangnya bisa melihat mereka berdua secara langsung."

"Hei, kok ngomong gitu? Ini bukan _Live Action_!"

Kehadiran Sasuke dan Hinata rupanya memompa semangat fans. Mereka terlihat semakin antusias.

"Trims kalian mau datang," ujar Ino sambil melemparkan senyum terima kasih.

Karin memeluk Hinata. "Kita dapat banyak keuntungan, lho," bisiknya.

Stan itu dipadati pengunjung, yang kebanyakan didominasi fans Sasuke. Bahkan banyak juga siswa kelas lain datang melihat-lihat. Anak Multimedia benar-benar sibuk sampai-sampai mereka menyediakan kardus besar untuk menampung uang dan mempermudah mengambil kembalian. Ada yang melayani, ada yang berjaga di sekitar kardus untuk mengangsurkan kembalian.

Hinata mengira permintaan terbesar adalah apapun dengan gambar tunggal Sasuke. Nyatanya dugaannya keliru, permintaan terbanyak justru dari gambarnya dan Sasuke bersama, yang menunjukkan senyum mereka.

"Siapa yang pesan foto Nona Hyuuga beserta biodatanya?"

"Nah, ini kaos bergambar pasangan rupawan ini! Bahannya bagus dan tebal, gambarnya kelihatan jelas. Tidak akan luntur!"

"Sebelum minum, kalian bisa memandangi wajah mereka di mug ini."

"Di sini untuk mereka yang memesan kalender! Yup, ini yang kalender tahun ini, dan ini yang tahun depan. Lima gambar pasangan ini ada di sini. Komplit! Sebagai bonus, gambar mereka dalam bentuk hati bertebaran di pinggir kalender."

"Semuanya kwalitas nomer satu, dijamin!"

Seruan-seruan memekakkan telinga itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata mual. Di samping mereka Neji sampai memegangi perut karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"_Merchandise_ kalian laku keras," kata Ino senang.

"Gila!" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Sasuke saking takjubnya.

"_Hargaku_ seribu Yen, tiga ribu Yen," gumam Hinata ternganga.

"Apa yang tidak kalian jual tentang kami?" tanya Sasuke takut-takut. Sasuke tidak takut apapun. Dia hanya takut dimusuhi Hinata, dijahili Itachi, dikuntit fans fanatiknya, dikerubuti para wanita yang ingin mencoleknya.

"Harga diri kalian," sahut Karin enteng, mengangkat bahu sebelum melayani pengunjung.

Sasuke mengerang. Sebelum dia membalas, Hinata terlebih dahulu membuka mulut. "_Harga diri_ kami bisa kalian hitung dengan Yen."

Ino terkekeh sedang Sakura terkikik.

Setelah menghela napas, Hinata merogoh tasnya. Sasuke memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu," tukas Hinata. "Ups, tadi aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kok. Sebentar!" tangannya bergerak-gerak. Dia mengangsurkan payung.

"Ini yang mau kau berikan?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Hinata menggeleng, tangannya mengaduk isi tas. "Bukan. Nah, ini dia!" Hinata menarik keluar sebuah kantong ponsel rajutan biru-keunguan.

"Wow, Hinata, bagus sekali," puji Sakura.

"Aku merajutnya sendiri," kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Itu benang apa?"tanya Karin penasaran.

"Benang katun, tapi yang jenis sembur dan mengkilat. Lebih halus dari benang katun biasa," jelas Hinata. "Baru kemarin kok aku membelinya."

Sasuke tahu kekasihnya cewek feminin yang suka merajut dan melakukan hal-hal-cewek lainnya. Menyaksikan hasta karya untuknya itu membuat hati Sasuke tersentuh. Hinata, yang menurut sebagian kecil orang adalah cewek biasa saja dan tidak menarik namun tetap saja merupakan gadis yang disukainya, membuatkannya kantong ponsel cantik! Kejutan itu membuat Sasuke semakin menyayangi gadis Hyuuga itu.

Rupanya sang kejutan tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Fans yang tak jauh dari situ ternyata tak melepaskan mata dari sejoli itu. Mereka langsung memekik lantang. "Woahhh…rajutan buatan Hinata-sama."

"Untuk Sasuke-sama!"

"_So swee_t."

"Aku juga mau."

Hinata tidak sempat memberikannya dan Sasuke tak sempat menerimanya. Tahu-tahu si kantong sudah dilelang.

"Siapa berani menawar tertinggi kantong yang dirajut oleh Yamato Nadeshiko Konoha High?" seru Karin.

Harga dimulai dari 500 Yen.

"560!"

"600!"

"945!"

"2000!"

Dan si kantong yang diidamkan Sasuke itu beralih tangan ke penawar tertinggi, 2950 Yen.

Sasuke terduduk di kursi plastik merah properti Multimedia. Melihatnya terlihat syok dan hampa menimbulkan iba di hati Hinata. "Nanti kubuatkan lagi," ujar Hinata, menghibur pacarnya.

"Hinata!" erang Sasuke, tidak yakin apakah benda yang dijanjikan itu benar-benar akan dimilikinya.

Properti pribadi Hinata yang terjual bukan hanya itu. Ketika Hinata mengangsurkan payung hijaunya pada Sasuke, Neji mengetahuinya. "Hinata, itu payung yang dulu kubelikan?" tanyanya.

"Betul," jawab gadis berambut panjang itu mengiyakan.

"Seingatku itu polos."

"Iya, kemudian aku melukis pinggirannya dengan cat akrilik terbaik. Bagus tidak hasilnya?" kata Hinata meminta pendapat.

"Tidak jelek."

Sasuke dan Neji menoleh pada Sai. Cowok yang mirip Sasuke itu yang menjawab.

"Hei, lukisan sepupuku ini _amat-sangat-bagus-sekali_," geram Neji, tidak terima dengan komentar Sai.

Sai cuek. Dia mengamati si payung. "Kombinasi warna yang tidak buruk," katanya. "Biru, putih, kuning dan sedikit hijau tua serasi dengan warna dasar payungnya yang hijau muda."

Pada akhirnya pelukis andalan Konoha High kelas dua belas itu membeli payung Hinata. Kemampuan Sai menorehkan cat di kertas dan kanvas tidak perlu diragukan lagi, namun rupanya dia belum pernah melakukannya di media kain.

Jumlah uang yang terkumpul sungguh luar biasa. Kas kelas tertutupi, begitu pula dana untuk _study tour _ke Suna. Bahkan uang hasil penjualan _merchandise_ SasukexHinata masih melimpah ruah, lebih dari cukup untuk dana insidental –misalnya ada _study tour_ lagi tiga kali- di semester ganjil itu. Pendeknya, jualan dan lelang anak Multimedia hari itu mendulang sukses. Teman-teman sekelas menghujani pujian dan terima kasih pada dua _heroes_ yang telah menyelamatkan dompet mereka dari ancaman kanker alias _kantong kering_.

Sesuai janjinya, Hinata membuatkan kantong ponsel yang baru. Dia bahkan membiarkan Sasuke memilih warnanya. Kali itu Hinata memberikannya secara pribadi pada Sasuke. Sang pacar kelihatan ngambek dan merajuk, jadi Hinata membujuknya. Mendengar panggilan '_Sayang'_ dari mulut Hinata membuat mood Sasuke kembali terangkat.

…

**The End**

**Fire's Note: Ternyata saya tidak bisa menepati janji saya yang mengatakan chapter ini bakal lebih pendek dari chapter pertama. Jadinya malah lebih panjang! Auuuu…**

**Teman-teman yang belajar di SMA mungkin heran kenapa anak yang baru naik kelas sebelas sudah bisa mencetak kaos, mug dll. Tapi anak Multimedia di tempat saya tinggal memang diajari membuat web, software-software lain, mencetak undangan dan kartu nama, memprint gambar di kaos, mug, dll sejak mereka kelas sepuluh. Apakah payung bisa dilukis? Sensei saya melukis payung, scarf dan baju untuk lomba bertema Mangroove kemarin. Sekali lagi, seperti yang sudah saya cantumkan di warning, mohon teman-teman (apalagi yang lagi ujian sehingga tak sempat membaca sequel ini) membaca cerita ini tanpa mikir macam-macam (^o^)**

**Yak, cukup sampai di sini dulu. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang telah mendukung cerita ini dan saya. Maaf saya tidak menulis nama-nama kalian satu persatu, namun itu tidak mengurangi rasa terima kasih saya atas apresiasi yang telah kalian berikan. Sampai jumpa!**


End file.
